No Free Will
by Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show
Summary: Kagome goes looking for Inuyasha because she thinks he went to Naraku, but he went to Kikyo. Naraku poison's Kagome with a mysterious poison that's causing her pain, confusion, and lust. PARTIAL LEMON... STORY FINALE! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Question

**_A/N: I don't own Inuyasha... A couple of words might be stuck together here and there._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome let out a small shiver as the wind blew slighty, but coldly over her.She had turned over and started to hastily fall back asleepwhen she heard a big crack in the fire. The wind slowly blew again, it had actually felt nice on such a hot summer night. Kagome took in a deep breath breath and sighed. She felt a cold sensation run through her body, cooling her off slightly, but then turned back to normal.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was facing towards some tree's that had weak light dancing on them. She turned back towards the fire and noticed the flame was almost out. Almost all the wood that was once in the circle of rocks was now ashes.

Kagome let out silent moan as she unzipped the sleeping bag she was in and slowly stood up. Giving out a yawn and a stretch,she moved the sleeping bag a little closer towards the fire. Setting it down, she layed on top of it and reached towards the pile of firewood. Kagome stirred the almost completely burned pieces of wood with a stickand watched as ashes flew into the air.

She let out another yawn and a big stretch. While adding firewood she looked around and noticed all her friends sleeping.Miroku layed on the ground in the purple sleeping bag that Kagome had brought for him with a red hand print was almost invisible on his face. Sango layed on the complete opposite side of where Miroku was. She looked behind her and noticed Shippo was getting up and started heading towards her.

He passed out instantly on her sleeping bag. Kagome let out a small smile and looked into the sky. Stars filling in most of the dark spots in the air.But Kagome's smile had disappeared as she looked into the tree where Inuyasha was.

"Oh no..." Kagome said noticing Inuyasha wasn't there.

Kagome had remembered what Inuyasha had said and wondered why he would break a promise he made to her.

--------------------

_"Come on Inuyasha, let's just stop for today. I can't even really see the path." Shippo said sounding a little scared._

_"Shippo does have a point Inuyasha. How are we supposed to fight what we can't see?" Miroku said trying to make some logic._

_"Damnit, Why the helldo you humans have to be so weak." Inuyasha said raising his voice a little higher then the others._

_Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and looked intentively into his eyes._

_"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha's face started to turn red. Whipping his head to the left he let out a "Keh... Fine."_

_"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said asshe got the big backpack and started to give everyone the things they needed._

_They ate their dinner silently and turned it in as soon as the sun was completely set and it was pure black in the sky with the acception of stars._

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome said a bit serious. "Hmm?" Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome._

_"Promise me you won't go after Naraku tonight."_

_"Why would I-?"_

_"Promise me!" Kagome interrupted._

_There was a few moments of silence as Kagome looked at Inuyasha. It almost seemed like she was gonna cry._

_"I promise." Inuyasha said looking a different direction._

--------------------

Kagome got up and picked up the bow and quiver full of arrows. Kagome wasn't in her usual school uniform, but instead was in light blue shirt top with dogs and a matching bottom.

Naraku was at least two miles away... Maybe three.

Kagome started to head towards the direction of where shethought Inuyasha's aura was.

_-Why would you break my promise Inuyasha?-_ Kagome asked herself in her mind.

All that mattered to her was that Inuyasha would be safe. _-Baka kasama... You'll get yourself killed.-_

* * *

_**A/N: ... Other chapters will be longer. Gotta go work... Yeah I know... On a friday? Unfortunately yes. I'll update here and there...**_


	2. Night of Torture

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. F.Y.I., I made the first chapter short because it's easier to catch someone's attention. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Kagome continued forward towards her destination. She could feel that she was close to Inuyasha after traveling longer then half a mile. Her temper flaired and her face showed a sign of being pissed off and curiosity of how many sits she should string him. Though she only cared that he was all right. In the moonlight she was able to see the path very easily. The new moon was approximately two weeks away._**

But taking a walk not only gave her time to think of whats happened through the weeks, but how long it has been since she's went home. Almost a two whole months. Though they haven't exactly went straight for Naraku. It was more of, look for signs of Naraku while getting jewel shards before he does. So they were practically zig-zagging all over the wide open area.

Kagome sniffed the air and smelled freshly laid dew over the grass in the area. She came into a small clearing where she saw a pond reflecting the almost full moon above. The pond strecthed to at least twenty feet long and a ten feet to go around to the other side. Standing tothe left of the pond stood Inuyasha looking at the moons reflection upon the water.

"Inuyasha, What the heck are you doing all the way out here?" Kagome almost yelled.

She waited a few moments and no reply. Inuyasha was just staring out towards the middle of the pond, watching the reflection of the moon.

"I said, what are you doing all the way out here?" Kagome said raising her voice this time. Kagome found this to be a little eery and it had almost started to freak her out.

Inuyasha turned his head slight looking at Kagome. "Oh... Kagome..." He said a little louder then a whisper.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" Kagome said losing her temper. She started walking forward and Inuyasha truned his head back towards the water. Kagome walked forward and stopped barely a few feet away from where Inuyasha was, staring at the same spot he was looking at .

A frog hopped off a lillipad sending ripples across the water, while crickets were heard chirping an almost faint distance away.

"Kagome... do you love me?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was suprised at the question he had asked and her heart felt weightless. She was positive she wasn't dreaming because she had felt the trees, the bow, the ground, the air and more.

"Yes, I do." she said giving off a blush that made her cheeks completely red.

moments of silence passed as none of them spoke for a while.

"What if I had... A secret... A big secret that I haven't told you." Inuyasha said sounding serious.

"Even then I still would."

"What if this secret... Was really big..."

"Inuyasha, whatever it is... You can trust me."

There was long silent pause for quite some time. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, holding her tight against him, resting his head on hers slightly. Kagome dropped the bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder and they hit the grass softly behind her.

"Oh Inuyasha..." she said, hugging back.

They stayed like this for, what she wished was, an eternity. She smiled as she rested her head upon his chest, enjoying every last second of it. She had always dreamed of a moment like this but she never thought it would happen until after the jewel. Though she had never expected what happened next would actually happen.

She felt a sharp pain from the almost middle of her back, stopping at exactly the side of her back. She let out a loud scream as her side hurt with unimaginable pain. Her legs gave way as she felt them shake. She hit the ground on her right side, opposite of her opened wound. While rolling onto her back, Kagome used her hands to cover up the severely open cut. She cried and looked up Inuyasha, giving small gasps of breath.

Inuyasha smiled at her and had started to laugh. Kagome winced at the pain she had felt. She looked back up at where Inuyasha once was but instead, saw Naraku. She would've screamed, but Kagome was completely out of breath. A laugh echoed through her ears along with the ringing.

"Stupid naive wench." Naraku said giving her a hard kick on her side, getting blood on his feet.

Kagome let out another loud gasp and started crying harder then she already was.

"If you think that hurts, just wait. The poison I have injected into you is a very rare and hard batch to make. The plant is nearly extinct because of its massive use. Assasins used those to kill their opponent but there was also another, unneeded sideffect."

Naraku let out a laugh. Kagome Kept quiet, listining to what Naraku was saying, but kept crying and clenched her teeth letting out moans of pain.

"Wait until the symptoms kick in. Feeling of burning flesh, stiffness, pain, vomiting, and if made just right, some loss of memory and confusion. There's another symptom, but it won't happen anyway since you won't live. Enjoy your short, painful hour or so of your life... Because you won't be able to see the next sunrise if you keep bleeding like that. Tell you what, if you happen to live, go ahead and search for the plant for the antidote. And don't think of counting on Inuyasha tonight."

Naraku gave a pause and looked down at Kagome with a smile upon his face.

"He's with Kikyo."

Naraku laughed at Kagome as she had sad, suprised look on her face. Kagome closed her eyes and held her gut as she felt one of the symptoms Naraku meantioned. Her body felt like it was on fire, literally. She couldn't believe the massive pain that went all over her body.

Kagome squirmed and let out small screams. Her body burned but her flesh didn't blister up at the intense heat she felt. Naraku let out another laugh as he turned around and walked away, letting Kagome die a slow miserable death.

Kagome had felt this pain, for what seemed like, forever. But she knew it hadn't even been longer then three minutes. She wanted to kill herself now and end this torture. She cried and cried as those words echoed through her mind.

_"He's with Kikyo."_

Kagome let in short, shaky breaths of air. She laid onto her right side, looking at the pond that was ten feet out where she laid. Kagome felt her stomach rise and threw up. It burned her throat immensly and after a few seconds she threw up even more.

Blood stained her shirt and had started to stain her pants. She lifted her hand and wiped her right cheek of the vomit. Her body was shaking from the pain she felt. She slowly pushed herself up with her wobbly arms and felt dizzy as soon as she stood. The loss of blood made her feel sick and weak, but she tried with all her might to walk. with her vision was blurry, it was hard to see. But she only needed a tree to rest her weight onto.

Very unluckily, her first step made her trip on the bow she had laid down and plop head first onto the ground. She knew she was panicking, her heart raced knowing she was gonna die. She felt her side burn with pain as soon as she hit the ground. Her breaths became very shaky at the pain she was feeling. Kagome looked behind her and saw the small puddle of blood from where she was laying before she got up and tripped.

She was losing blood fast and there was no one around for a long ways. She wished and hoped someone, anyone would find her. She rolled over and looked into the sky. Tears rolled off her eyes to the back of her dirt matted hair.She stared at the star-skewed sky and slowly let unconciousness consume her. Sad that she couldn't even say goodbye to Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you would like them longer, tell me and I'll try. Umm... Not much to say but I hope I get reviews. Tell a friend about my story. That's how you can get me to update. Plus, I'm gonna move this story to rated M as soon as I post chapter three or four. _**


	3. Kikyo

**_A/N: Hey everyone I'm so glad it's summer, or I wouldn't be updating this fast. Anyway, this part takes place when Kagome starts to wake up. Thanks for reading my story thus far. This chapter should take five-ten minutes out of your life. depending on how fast you read.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the tree staring down at the fire and all his friends like he had been for the last two hours. _**

_-Unbelievable, the one night we're so close to Naraku we rest.-_ Inuyasha thought.

It was hard to sleep, for Inuyasha, knowing Naraku was not far away. They had heard news from a village pretty far off from where they were. The strangest part of all was why Naraku would just let information of where he was just spread around. He looked at Kagome once more. He couldn't break her promise no matter what.

He knew it, his feelings for Kagome had grown since that first day she had set him free. He never would have thought that he would actually love her. Though he didn't want to actually start loving her until after defeating Naraku. Because if he told her how he felt and he died from Naraku...

Inuyasha broke free from his trance and sniffed the air.

_-That scent... Thats Kikyo!-_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped out of the tree.

He started to dash into the forest surrounding him and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a shuffle. He looked back and noticed Kagome had turned a different direction. He let out a small shake and followed the scent of Kikyo. He heard a small moan from Kagome but completely ignored it as he kept forward on the windy trails between the trees.

He traveled for a little time period and caught his breath as he noticed Kikyo sitting on a tree branch.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked taking a small step forward.

A few moments of silence passed until she spoke.

"Ah, it's only you Inuyasha." Kikyo said not suprised.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here near Naraku?"

Minutes passed and Kikyo only stared down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha could hear her soul collectors swerve about over Kikyo. After the minutes of silence Kikyo finally spoke.

"Inuyasha?..."

"Yes Kikyo?" Inuyasha said taking another couple steps forward.

Silence stayed in tune as many more moments passed, but Inuyasha still stood at the same spot watching Kikyo's soul collectors fly. It was not like Kikyo to just keep quiet. It was as if she was thinking hard about something. But he hadn't seen Kikyo for a long time. It was as if she was hiding her own scent so he couldn't find her... But he didn't know how.

Kikyo let out a deep sigh and continued with what she was saying.

"Inuyasha, have you heard of themisuteriasu dokusou?"

"No... I haven't... Why?" Inuyasha said.

"It's a plant known for its unknown ways. Though, breeding the plant was just slightly easier then making the poison. Unfortunately, there are only a few who know how to properly create these plants. The antidote is just as hard as the poison."

"Kikyo, why are you telling me all this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo looked into the sky, no sign of life within her eyes. She just stared at the moon. It was as if she was basking in the moonlight, letting every last drop of moonlight touch her clay body. Inuyasha's ears gave off a slight twitch as he heard something but he didn't know what. It sounded familiar and was high pitched... But faint.

"Did you hear something?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

There was no reply so Inuyasha just shook it off. Again, there was more silence. Kikyo had wasted at least fifteen minutes of silence.

"Inuyasha... Why do you seek Naraku?"

"To avenge your death"

"Do you think I want to be avenged? Is avenging my death gonna bring me back to life? No it isn't. This journey you're on is completely worthless."

"Well..." Inuyasha looked down to the ground.

"You should just turn around and go back to wherever the hell you came out of you stupid hanyoukai!"

Inuyasha looked up and narrowed his eyes to slits. He glared at Kikyo and she did the same thing.

_-What the hell is wrong with her?- _Inuyasha thought.

If it wasn't Kikyo, he would've killed her on the spot.

"You're worthless! You don't deserve to live! You're mother deserved to die!"

The last part pissed Inuyasha off and he actually started charging to to attack her. He charged into the swarm of soul collectors and slashed away. Kikyo jumped down off the tree branch and landed on the forest floor with her bow ready. She pointed her arrow at Inuyasha, now at the branch she was before he decided to attack

Kikyo fired the shot and missed. Inuyasha was still in his human form, but damn he was pissed. Inuyasha jumped down and Kikyo fired another shot. Inuyasha caught in just inches away from the tip and snapped it in half. Inuyasha charged at Kikyo before she could fire the next arrow.

"How DARE you speak of my mother that way!" Inuyasha spat.

Inuyasha reached forward and slashed at kikyo's right arm, literally tearing it off inches below her shoulder. Inuyasha took his claws and pinned her onto the tree readying his other claw to strike. Inuyasha was breathing heavily and caught a familiar scent he was hoping not to smell ever again. He let go of Kikyo and started running the way of the smell, cursing himself.

Kikyo's remaining soul collectors wrapped around her and she flew away. covering up her right arm.

--------------------

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, though it made him breath faster which made him want to throw up with the smell of blood in the air. He kept on cursing himself and wondered why she would be all the way out here past midnight. The same thought circled around in his mind.

_-Please let her be ok-_

He could smell a big loss in blood and another unkown scent that smelled disgusting. He ran faster, hoping that maybe she'd survive if he'd hurry. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he did was go see Kikyo and the next thing he knew, Kagome;s attacked all the way out here. He couldn't help but feel this had Naraku's name all over it. Then he remembered Kikyo... Was she with Naraku?

He finally came into a clearing and first noticed Kagome. She was drenched in blood and laying on her back. He ran up to her and noticed a small puddle of blood not too far away from where Kagome was. There was also a small trail leading to the spot about eight feet away from where the small puddle of blood was laying. He kneeled down to look at Kagome and noticed that her skin was becoming flushed.

"Kagome? Kagome speak to me!" Inuyasha said.

He looked at her and noticed most of the bleeding was coming from her side. Luckily, she was still breathing but it was shaky. He lifted her shirt enough to see that the skin around the cut was becoming black. He took off his haori and picked her up gently. After wrapping his haori over her, he gently applied pressure to the wound to try and slow down the bleeding. Kagome winced but she was still unconcious.

He ran with all his might toward the rest of the group. He ran along the ground very slightly, trying not to shake Kagome. He only hoped that Kagome would hold out long enough for him to get there. He ran faster and faster along the ground, knowing that Kagome life was within his grasp now. He didn't get very far before Kagome let out a loud scream and kicked in his arms.

He tried to figure out was wrong but there was no explanation for why she was doing this. She finally stopped and she breathed in and out heavily. She opened her eyes slightly, looking up at Inuyasha. She took a gulp and said in a slight whisper.

"Inu... Yasha..." between breaths Kagome said this and reached out towards him.

"You'll be all right Kagome, Just hold on for a little bit longer." Inuyasha said sprinting forward.

Kagome dropped her arm in weakness and held her gut. All she could feel was pain, but with Inuyasha running there was slight a wind which made her skin feel nice and cool. She breathed in and out heavily, fighting to stay alive. She cried with the pain she felt, wishing that it would end. Inuyasha finally reached the camp site yelled to everyone to get up.

Inuyasha stood there was Kagome in his arms trying to catch his breath. Everyone got up and questions arised.

"Fuck the questions, Kagome needs help NOW!" Inuyasha said setting her down on her sleeping bag near the fire.

Sango had looked at Kagome's cut and noticed the area around it was black.

"She's been poisoned..."

The first thing Inuyasha did was go to Kagome's backpack and pull out her first aid kit. After that, mostly sango did the work by putting medicine on the wound and wrapping Kagome from the belly button all the way up to under her armpits.

Kagome laid on top of the sleeping bag with a blanket over her.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked looking from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"I don't know... I found her that way." Inuyasha replied sitting cross-legged on the other side of Miroku.

"Do you know why she left?" Sango asked

"No..."

"When was the last time you saw Kagome?" Miroku asked

"She was laying down sleeping."

"Did you go look for Naraku? I thought Kagome asked you not to go look for him." Miroku asked

"I didn't go searching for Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Then do you know of another reason for why she left?" Sango asked

Inuyasha felt like he was getting interrogated like in one of those detective shows in the box in Kagome's era. Inuyasha let out a sigh and started explaining to them how he had went to Kikyo. After that everyone kinda went silent.

"Go ahead and think whatever you want, but I didn't think that that would happen to Kagome." Inuyasha said

"We're gonna have to let lady Kaede look at the cut on Kagome..." Miroku said

Inuyasha lowered his head knowing that it was the right thing to do... But they were so close to Naraku. But Kagome's life was on a thread of an unkown poison. Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Hai... It's the right thing to do." Inuyasha said. "We'll start in the morning after Kagome wakes up." Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome, sitting down right next to her.

Everyone else had a rough time trying to sleep, but eventually did... Except for Inuyasha. He couldn't help but feel guilty that all this could've been avoided if he hadn't gone to Kikyo. The next thing he new, he was asleep...

--------------------

"Good job... You distracted him like I planned."

"But I almost got KILLED!" She screamed out at him.

"No matter, my plan is working out perfectly. With Kagome out the way, I can finally gather all the pieces of the shikon jewel with no problem."

"Your plan? What about me?"

"You're no longer needed Kikyo... I'm done using you. Enjoy hell."

He let out a laugh and sooner then she knew it, she was cut in half falling to the floor.

"You... BASTARD..." was her final words as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**_A/N: Again, thanks for reading my story. This was kind've just a filler to explain what Inuyasha was doing and such. My japanese may be off a bit but I believe "Misuteriasu _****_dokusou" translates to -mysterious poisonous plant.-. Go ahead and tell me if I'm off, but I should be correct. Remember, telling other people about my story will get me to update faster.What? you want more words?Ja Matte Ne!_**


	4. Effects

_**AN: Ok, a few things... Almost half my reviews are anonymous... Not a problem... It's just, maybe if you're registered you could spend some time typing words and logging in to review? It's not much. But anyway, I update my profile every now and then, so you can go there to find out an estimated date of when the next chapter will come out. Thanks for the encouragement everybody! **_

PLUS! EXPECT FASTER UPDATES! My cousin... black wolf of dreams ... Is back so I'll be trying to update faster for him.

**_PLUS PLUS! As said on summary... Lemon coming soon to a screen near you._**

* * *

Inuyasha slowly awoke from the forest grounds and noticed the sun that had already passed the mountain-tops. He didn't sleep nor dream well. He sat up and let out a sigh. while whiping a drop of sweat trickling around his ear, he looked to his left and noticed he was laying down right next to Kagome. His heart pumped a little faster and he started to blush as he sat up. 

But all thoughts of embarrasment left as soon as he saw the bandage wrapped over her. As he was scanning her wounded body, he noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt and the only thing covering her was the bandage. His ear gave a twitch and he realized he was just staring. But he couldn't help but stare. He almost smirked at the thoughts running through his mind but he soon shook them off.

He looked around and noticed everyone was deep asleep. Especially Kagome... If it wasn't for Kagome's scent, he'd think that she was dead because her chest was barely noticable of movement, her face was pale from loss of blood, and the stench of blood in the air. He couldn't quite say what it was, but there seemed to be some other scent coming from Kagome. Unfortunately, because of the scent of blood, he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

He sat there looking at the surrounding area. He was lost in a sea of his thoughts. It didn't seem like long, but it seemed an hour passed and he didn't even move. He stared at Kagome and watched as she winced in pain every now and then. He wished he could help, but unfortunately he couldn't. The only thing he could do was stroke her blood and dirt matted hair.

He couldn't help but feel that it helped her as much as it helped him. It pained him to see Kagome like this, and he only hoped that she would pull through.

Then suddenly, scream rang through the forest. Startling everyone in the camp area, including Inuyasha.

Kagome's scream echoed through Inuyasha's ears violently. She screamed 'Help' over and over again. She kicked the ground and cried horrendously.

"KAGOME! KAGOME WHATS WRONG!" Inuyasha screamed

By now everyone was up and rushing towards Kagome. They watched as Kagome screamed on the ground and held her side, where her wound was. An agonizing minute passed and she finally stopped, breathing heavily. She slowly opened her teary eyes and saw Inuyasha who was still asking if she was alright.

Kagome opened her mouth and let out in an a whisper.

"...water..."

Inuyasha blinked at what Kagome said.

"take me... to water.."

Inuyasha bent low and picked Kagome up, careful not to touch her cut. But she still let out a small scream.

"We'll meet up in kaede's hut." Inuyasha said.

Everyone else just nodded and watched as Inuyasha dashed off.

--------------------

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the trees as Kagome gripped his blood stained haori. The blood was Kagome's from the incedent last night. Though the blood had dried, it smelled horrible to Inuyasha. Thoughts, once again, swarmed his mind.

_-What the heck happened back there? All I did was stroke her hair... which was nice... NO! NO NO NO! What the hell is wrong with Kagome!-_

After hastily running through tree's, he finally came to a halt at a small spring. It wasn't a hot spring unfortunately, but it'd work. He tried to set her into the water, but her body was too weak to stand... Almost too weak to move.

There was only one logical way he could do this without hurting Kagome.

He hastily looked around for a rock for him to step down on. After searching, he stepped into the spring and sat down on a rock. It was smooth and low enough for him to sit on and set Kagome into the water. Kagome let out a gasp at the cold, wetness of the water.

Kagome opened her still teary eyes and looked into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had never seen Kagome in such pain, and always wished that it would stay that way. They stayed like this for while, just staring into eachothers eyes. He scooted over and set Kagome right beside him. She leaned over and set her head upon his arm, wiping her tears. Another few moments washed by. Eternity seemed to have flown by and as much as twenty minutes passed.

Inuyasha set his arm around her and hugged her gently upon him. She did the same to Inuyasha and they both enjoyed every second of it.

Kagome felt safe with Inuyasha beside her. Though she didn't know whether to be mad, or happy at him. He did save her life, but he also almost caused her death. She was confused... But yet, she's never been so turned on by him. She felt a sudden lust within her.

Kagome leaned up and gave Inuyasha a a deep kiss. Forcing her toung into his mouth and shifting herself to sit on Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide at the sudden kiss and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, moving her away.

"Kagome! What are you doing!"

Kagome's eyes opened wide and she gave off a deep shade of red.

_-What... Just happened?-_ Kagome asked herself.

She got off his lap and went to the spot where she was sitting before she had kissed him... More like snogged him. She gave off a suprisingly redder blush and turned the opposite direction.

"Well, I guess that means you're better." Inuyasha said, running his toung against the roof of his mouth.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said, standing up. Though, she got up too fast and everything started to spin. Kagome's head gave a little spin and she fell inwards towards the spring, creating a splash.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha jumped into the water and picked Kagome up, who was three feet under the water. She coughed up water as Inuyasha pulled her up and set her on land.She knelt down with her hands on the ground and coughed more.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked kneeling down next to her patting her back.

After that, Kagome threw up a dark black liquid. She rolled over onto her back with her eyes wide open, staring into the sky.

"Kagome? KAGOME? KAGOME SPEAK TO ME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran over to her and started shaking her shoulders.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for such a long wait, busy and such... Thanks again for the reviews everybody. Remember, I'm reading every one of your reviews. That's how excited I get when I get new reviews. So feel free to say whatever you like. Check my profile to see how long you have to wait for an update.**_

_**1-2 - I probably won'tupdateuntil next week. or the week after**_

_**2-3 - I probably won't update until after 2 weeks.**_

_**But those times are when I usually update this. Check my profile to see when next update will most likely come out.**_


	5. The Hike and Naraku

_**AN: Ok, I do know that the chapters could be longer... And they will... Soon. But now I gotta balance a bunch of things... Fanfics, homework, getting on teachers' good sides... **-sigh-**... Just be glad I updated a day after last update.** **Oh, and I promised somebody I'd do this..**_

If you like dark, angsty stories -(If you don't, check this story out and I bet you'll change your mind-)... Check out 

**http/ w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 5 0 2 0 7 3 / 1 / - By kagometalim**

_Her story is EXCELLENT! I give it two thumbs up!... But she's not getting many reviews. So help her out and I'll help you out, by updating. Thanks a bunch! I want her to continue it, and if you read it, I'm sure you will too._

--------------------  
_  
-What's... Wrong with me... I can't move my body... I can't talk...- _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was knelt next to Kagome, trying to get her to move. Inuyasha could smell an intoxicating aroma fill the air from what Kagome threw up. At first he thought it was blood, but now it smelled like a powerful poison.

_-FUCK! Now this is majorly serious-_ Inuyasha thought picking up the stunned, wide eyed Kagome bridal style.

He was hoping something serious like this didn't happen, because it would take all day to get to kaede's... If he was lucky. It was at least a two day hike for Miroku and the rest if they walked. But because Inuyasha is part demon, he could use his demonic speed to get there quicker.

Kagome's body was so numb, she couldn't feel any of the wind or hair lashing against her face. She expected things like this to happen after Naraku poisoned her. She wanted to be put out of misery... Already, within an hour, two things happened to her that almost caused her death. But also, she got on top of Inuyasha and kissed him... And used her toung!

_-What the hell is happening to me?...-_ Kagome asked herself mentally. 

It seemed like forever, but finally the numbness started to wear off. Inuyasha was walking to catch his breath, he had run a long ways. And yet, they weren't even close. Unfortunately, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had to cut through the forest. But Inuyasha got to walk on a flat plain full of flowers and a couple tree's here and there.

It was a paradise, the scent of flowers came to Inuyasha's nose and it was the only thing he could smell.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha continued to walk forward, still breathing heavily.

"Yes Kagome."

There was a silence and Kagome let out a yawn.

"Will you take me here one day... If I live..." Kagome asked.

"What do you mean IF you live? Kagome, I promise you, you'll be all right. And I promise I'll take you here as soon as you're completely healed."

There was a silence and Kagome turned towards Inuyasha's Haori and snuggled into it. She fell asleep in his arms, something she could only dream of before.

_**--------------------**_

"Hurry up Shippo." Miroku said looking behind him.

"There's too many roots... It's not like I'm tripping on purpouse." Shippo replied, hopping over large roots from the trees.

"Come on now, there aren't that many trees" Miroku replied.

They would be flying over, but Kilala was out of energy from carrying everybody. Shippo was still tired for carrying them for a mile. They would go around, but it'd be easier to go through then spend the time to go around.

"Hard to believe we've traveled this far." Sango said.

An hour, at least, had already past and everyone decided to sit down to rest their legs.

"Do you think Kagome's alright?" Sango asked, looking at Miroku.

"Relax, she's with Inuyasha." Miroku replied.

"What if Naraku decides to attack Inuyasha while he has Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Then that would probably be a problem..." Miroku said, looking at the ground.

There was a few moments of silence, then Sango got up.

"Come on... We still have a long ways to go."

_**--------------------**_

Inuyasha sat down, leaning backwards towards the tree. A few hours passed of non-stop walking and running. Kagome was still asleep and to Inuyasha, it looked like she was having a good dream. If it wasn't for him going to Kikyo, Naraku might be dead. He didn't even know what Kagome was poisoned with... But he had a hunch.

He remembered Kikyo telling him about the 'Mysterious poisonous plant'. Hopefully, that's what Kagome was poisoned with. He was sure kaede would find a cure. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and wiped the hair out of her face.

He stood up and continued to walk forward towards kaede's village.

_**--------------------**_

Now many hours had passed... It was at least five hours before sunset. _(-It's about 4:00 Pm-) _

As Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were riding on Kilala, they saw that they would be out of the forest in at least 4 miles. But Kilala couldn't withstand the weight any more and flew down to the ground, turning into the small kitten. She let out a small _'mew...'_

"It's alright Kilala, you did your best." Shippo said petting her.

They started to walk again in total silence. Minutes passed before Sango broke the silence.

"I can't help but worry... But do you think Kagome is all right?" Sango asked

"Yes Sango. I'm sure she's fine... You should stop worrying about her, she's in good hands." Miroku said, smiling at Sango who was behind him.

"Yes Sango... You should worry less about Kagome and more about you." A dark voice said, making a partial echo.

"NARAKU!" Sango said now grabbing hold of her hiraikotsu while Miroku readied his wind tunnel and was looking around.

**_--------------------_**

AN: Thanks for reading, Again, visit this link and review her so she can update quicker so I can update quicker.

http/ w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 5 0 2 0 7 3 / 1 / - This is made by kagometalim

**You're welcome Kagometalim. UPDATE SOON AND I WILL! **

**Also everyone, you're welcome for updating quickly... **

_**Probably don't expect an update for next chapter for 1-3 weeks**_


	6. Estimated time of death

_**AN: Now I'm getting to the point where I just wanna update, update, update... Hai, you guessed it... School sucks. But school will eventually end... But my favorite subject (Comp tech) isn't until frigging 2nd sem. And I have no classes with my bud, Drew. So yeah, I'm pretty pissed right now... But I can't be mad at my reviewers... You're my friends... My imaginary friends... That are somehow real in an alternate universe... or some other country. **_

_**Speaking of which...**_

_**All the people down in Katrina, you have my prayers. **_

_**But also, expect short chapter updates for awhile. SORRY! **_

_**Don't kill me... My life is still meaningful... in a useless way... **_

_**--------------------**_

Darkness covered the ground as the sun set. Inuyasha could smell the smoke of the village miles away, so he was running at full speed. He knew Kaede would have a solution for this... Or at least hoped.

He wouldn't expect Miroku or the others for a day or two and hopefully, Kagome would be better by then. He continued to run, lost yet again, in his thoughts. It was sooner then he knew it. He had just reached the village leaped down the hill, ten feet, and easily landed like he hadn't even jumped.

He ran into the hut and stopped close to the pot full of stew, dangling over the fire.

"Inuyasha? What is ye doing here when Naraku is miles away from here."

Inuyasha caught his breath and laid Kagome down on the extra woven bed on the other side from where kaede was.

"Kagome needs help... Already her wound has opened twice today." Inuyasha said, motioning towards the crimson stained bandages wrapped around her.

Kaede got up and walked over to Kagome.

"I will have to ask ye to leave while I tend to her wounds."

Inuyasha nodded and stepped outside, taking a sniff of almost fresh air... He had been smelling blood all day. But then looked down at his haori... He still had not washed it from last night, and now Kagome's new blood spilled over it.

He knew of a river close by that he could run to, but it would not get the blood stain or smell out. Hopefully when Kagome got better, she could take him to her time and he could get his clothes washed in the device called ' the washing machine'. But until then, the river would have to do.

_Let's just skip the part of him washing his clothes... Sorry fangirls, no chest for you to see. EEK! NO! DON'T GO! You're my reviewers! Eh hem... Sorry._

Inuyasha walked into the hut and sat down on the oppsite side of Kagome.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked

"Unfortunately, the poison is in a stage that it's turning the skin black around the cut... about two inches out around the cut."

"Damn... Any way to cure it."

"There might... But I don't know what kinda poison would do this. Unless ye knows of anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No... I don't."

"Then I'm afraid lady Kagome will..."

There was a silence. But then it dawned on Inuyasha.

"Kikyo meantioned something about a plant... Called something like misuteriasu dokusou."

"What? That plant is exctinct." Kaede remarked looking suprised.

"Not what she said. She said something like a hundred remain or something."

"Hmm... This is bad." Kaede said looking into the fire. _(-She had already eaten her meal-)_

"Why's that? Whats going to happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

There was another silence.

"Kagome's life is shortened to a thread... She has only about four days to live... hopefully longer."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, then back to Kaede, then back to Kagome. Kaede couldn't help but let tears fall. Inuyasha had almost done the same, but blinked them back.

"There's gotta be something I can do!" Inuyasha said.

"Hai... There is..." kaede said, whiping her tears.

"Then hurry up and tell me you old hag! Kagome's only got about three days to live!"

"Get me a leaf of this plant, and I could possibly make an antidote. But the chances of successfully creating it is very slim. I'm suprised Naraku was able to make it..."

Inuyasha stood up and looked down at Kagome again.

"I'll go after Naraku... If I'm lucky, he'll have the plant." Inuyasha said taking a step forward but got stopped by Kagome.

Kagome looked like she would throw up. She looked up weakly with her dark brown eyes.

"Please... Stay Inuyasha." She said. _(-She still has minor strength. This was said normally, not in a whisper-)_

Kaede got up and walked out of the hut, leaving Inuyasha with Kagome. AS soon as she was gone, Inuyasha sat down.

"Promise me you won't go after Naraku tonight..." Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I can explain... Last night, I didn't go after Naraku..." Inuyasha said.

"I know. You went to Kikyo."

"H-How did-?"

"Naraku told me..."

"But if... Then that means... Kikyo's with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked almost half stuttering.

"Apperantly..."

"But why would Kikyo give me the name of the antidote for you?."

"That may be one of the questions will ever know."

Silence passed and Inuyasha continued to sit upright against the wall. Kagome laid down on the woven bed made by Kaede.

Hours upon hours passed in awkward silence. No one knew what to do or say. _(-Hell, I wouldn't either-)_ The moon was finally rising to show it's full self _(-With a sliver of shadow on the side-)_ again.

Inuyasha had actually closed his eyes to sleep when he smelt a change in Kagome's scent and heard her get up.

She got on top of him and started kissing him. She finally broke free after Inuyasha pushed her.

_-Why does Kagome smell like she's... In heat?-_

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome moaned.

"N-NANI?" Inuyasha asked his face turning red.

_**--------------------**_

_**AN: Thanks for reading... Will Kagome and Inuyasha get freaky? Read the next chapter to find out... Sorry for this chapter being so short. Will the lemon be next chapter? Or will i torture you some more? LOL!**_

_**But seriously, only about three more chapters are left before Series Finale. Maybe four. But anyway, until next time!**_

_Push the button... For it is purple and has letters._


	7. What the hell?

**_A/N: Will this be the long awaited chapter? Read to find out! _**

_**Also, on the last chapter it said 'push me...' I was trying to refer to the purple button that says 'go'. My bad... But it's fixed.** _

_**A few things before I begin...**_

_JenKristo - **Nope, I don't need any help editing my story, I'm fine on my own. **_

_Hi Laura - **No, Naraku is not controlling Kagome... She's still sane, but her emotions are controlling her. Like when you feel sad you gotta cry. Also, Inuyasha does love her, but this was just kinda sudden to him.**_

_Natalie Aka Puerta Rican babe_ - **_Someone called me a girl? (-Sweat drop-) Oh yeah... Well...What if I'm a guy? (-Shifty Eyes-)_**

_Last but not least, El Mango (Cough'Laura'Cough) - **Wanna see Inuyasha's chest? Here's an image for ya.**_

Inuyasha: Do I have to...

Me: For the fangirls... I don't care that much really.

Inuyasha: T.T _(-shows chest-) (-This is where you start cheering and whooping-) _**Lol**

**_Sorry for such a long AN_**

_**Whoa, Inappropriate words... ** _

_**

* * *

** _

Recap---

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome moaned.

"N-NANI?" Inuyasha asked his face turning red.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was going on. He could feel his heart rise to his throat and drop to the pits of his stomach.

It was one of those feelings that felt good, but made you feel so emabarassed that you couldn't speak.

Kagome let out another moan and rubbed against him. He actually enjoyed it.

"But Kagome, you're hurt." Inuyasha said.

"And you can make me better." Kagome said chuckling.

"But y-."

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome putting her fingers to his lips.

"If this was my last day, would you want me to die happy?" Kagome said smirking slightly.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow slightly and looked into Kagome's eyes.

_Lust_

_Desire_

_Wanting_

He was thinking about it, but the scent was driving him mad. It was a soft scent... Yet slightly spicy. So it was hard for him to think, let alone smell.

Kagome was the first one to make a move. She leaned in a kissed Inuyasha again, this time Inuyasha allowed Kagome's toung to wild freely in his mouth, his doing the same. Inuyasha hugged her slighty and started feeling the bandages.

Kagome scooted back, allowing Inuyasha to spread is legs. His left foot was almost asleep, but he hardly even noticed. Kagome laid on her back and watched as Inuyasha approached.

He finally reached her and got on top of her, kissing her again as his hands did all the work. His first hand reached to the spot on her chest, a little bit above her breasts, and cut the bandages downwards in an even line.

Inuyasha already had his Haori and Hakana outside, drying off. So he was already half set.

He finally broke away from the kiss and started caressing her sides gently. He made his way down to Kagome's cut on her side and noticed how black the skin was. The black had actually circled around the cut. But his focus on that went away as he continued.

Kagome's hands now started acting and they had started on Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha took his hands and started massaging her breasts, giving Kagome a slight suprise in feeling. She breathed in as Inuyasha's hands squuezed and let out a moan as he released.

He repeated this and then soon started suckling onher hard perched nipples while massaging the other. Not very much later, they were both topless. Inuyasha's erected member pulsated with envy to be inside her.

He started taking off the baggy green pants Kagome was wearing._(-Did I meantion she was wearing those kinda pants?... No... I don't think so... Oops! Sorry to interupt.-)_

Inuyasha could smell the same scent, but stronger. It washed over the room like rain. He tossed the pants aside and looked down at Kagome.

But then something unexpected happened... _(-Uh oh...-)_

Inuyasha smelt a small, but distinctive scent partially filled the room.

_Fear_

_Confusuion_

Kagome screamed and started to scoot back up onto the wall.

_-What the hell!-_ Inuyasha thought, snapping free from his thoughts.

* * *

**_AN: If you don't understand what just happened, Kagome's emotions just changed. You should know this, but Kagome's emotions are supposed to jump around. Maybe you'll understand a little bit more next chapter. Sorry for the few words stuck together. As you may know, doesn't have very good document saving stuff._**

**_Uh oh! I gotta go study... Ikilled a lot of time though._**

**_Sorry for such a short chapter._**

**_Rating changed from T - M._**

**_Expect an update from this story in 1-3 weeks._**


	8. Battle in The Forest

_**AN: Ummm... I'm at a loss for words... What's that one word... SORRY! School sucks ass. Where did the story lead off? I think Kagome just screamed... Yeah, she did. Heh, I almost forgot to meantion that Kagome's not wearing any underwear. **_

_**--------------------**_

_RECAP_

_Kagome screamed and started to scoot back up onto the wall._

_-What the hell!- Inuyasha thought, snapping free from his thoughts_

There Kagome was, scooted up against the wall completely... And there Inuyasha was, half naked. The only thing that covered him was his white pants, since his Hakana was outside.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked afraid someone would come.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO!" Kagome screamed, covering herself up.

Then Inuyasha heard it, footsteps. Inuyasha's heart had rised and dropped like a rollar coaster. _(-No, not mood swings or heartaches...-)_ This scared him shitless. Kagome was completely naked, he had no idea what was going on, and he barely even had a second to think. He did the first thing that came to mind.

He reached around and grabbed the clothes around him, then grabbed Kagome. He didn't want to dash out the door, so jumped as high as he could, while ignoring the screams of Kagome. He jumped through the small hole where the smoke from the fire went through. He dashed into the forest, trying to hold on to the clothes and Kagome.

He finally got deep enough that he covered her mouth and shushed her.

"KAGOME! STOP! IT'S ME! Rember?" Inuyasha asked in a loud, yet silent, whisper.

All Kagome did was try to scream again. It hurt is ears so bad, so he covered her mouth again.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome quited down, but then smacked his arm away.

Where the hell was I and who are you you SICK PERVERT! Do you rape girls for fun?" She yelled.

That shut Inuyasha up for a second. He then just had thoughts...

_-I almost mated with Kagome!-_

The thoughts flourished through his mind and he felt his cheeks sweatin' and blush. He didn't know how to explain this to Kagome... Especially if she didn't remember him.

"No Kagome, I'm no fucking sick perverted hentai."

"How do you know my-..." Kagome was cut off.

"Just... Put on your clothes first." Inuyasha said.

After some time Kagome put on her clothes and Inuyasha explained. Though Kagome hardly trusted him, she listened and believed... Because she couldn't remember anything else. He could smell Kaede's companions, searching through the woods and he could hear very faint calls for him and Kagome also.

Then the scent hit him like a fist. Naraku...

"Damn. We have to get you out of here Kagome." Inuyasha said, standing up.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Narku!" Inuyasha said looking around.

"Na-ra-ku?" Kagome asked.

"YES! Naraku!" Inuyasha said, picking her up bridal style.

He didn't notice until he started running that he was still half naked. It didn't matter, Kagome needed to get to safety. He ran towards the village and set Kagome down on the outskirts of the village.

"Sorry Kagome. I gotta go." Inuyasha said dashing back into the forest.

Screams echoed through the forest as the scent of blood erased the clean air. Inuyasha jumped into the air and slashed in a downwards angle, barely missing Naraku. Inuyasha wanted to settle the score. He would make Naraku pay for what he had done to Kagome.

Inuyasha made another dash and slashed twice into the total darkness. The tree's covered the moonlight and it made it practically impossible to see.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted hitting a tree instead of Naraku.

"Not even a hello? How rude Inuyasha..." Naraku let out a maniacle laughter, letting it bounce off the walls of the forest.

"Is Kagome still alive? Or has the poison controlled her very being?" Naraku let out a chuckle, more to himself.

Inuyasha's rage for Naraku was the only thing keeping him from not swinging. It was a long and furious battle. Inuyasha couldn't believe how much he was missing. He had swung around so many times, he didn't even know which way the village was because of the scent of blood from the bodies around him.

Naraku kept on making smart remarks towards Kagome, fueling his fire deep inside him. Then as Inuyasha jumped towards Naraku, Naraku jumped over him.

"GOTCHA!" Inuyasha said turning around in midair and bringing down his tetsusaiga.

The Wind Scar flew with a blinding light on the ground. The streaks destroying the tree's and whatever wilderness stood in its way. It barely missed Naraku. Naraku laughed yet again, and said towards Inuyasha.

"You expect to save Kagome this way you stupid half-blood. HA! I bet the only reason Kagome likes you is because of the poison seeped within her. It's no wonder Kikyo died at my feet. Because people like you can't stick to one prize without switching back to the other, that's why Kagome's the way she is. Soon you'll lose both Kikyo and Kagome, including the only friends you have! Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango! Soon you'll die a very sad filthy blooded mungral." Naraku spat.

The scent of blood and the comments Naraku kept yelling out at him started to make the burning passion within him turn to a raging fire. Inuyasha could feel his insides burn from the inside out. The sheath and sword pulsated to their lord to remain normal, but they couldn't hold out for long. Inuyasha could feel them burning him and scratched them off.

Naraku's plan was working. He was hoping his plan would work... Lure Inuyasha into the forest with the scent of blood around him. Then start trying to piss him off to the point that he'd turn into his demon state. Naraku let out a laugh as Inuyasha let out yells of pain to keep his sanity from slipping.

Then his sides started to pain from his growing claws. He could feel his fangs grow with pain as crimson filled his eyes. He was turning into his full fledged demon state. Inuyasha turned his head towards the sound. He could barely see through the redness in his eyes.

"I... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

_**--------------------**_

_**AN: Sorry for such a long wait for an update... I have a life too ya know. School sucks and teachers are literally throwing the book at us. I would say me, but my friend is struggling as well. **_

_**One OR Two Chapters left until story finale.**_

_**Expect an update from this story within**_

_**1-4 weeks.**_

_**Yes, 1-4 weeks. I'll double my effort in school so I can update soon. Sorry again everybody... Questions are welcomed.**_


	9. Final Chapter

_**A/N: Please forgive me for the delay! It's not easy being in school and having a -VERY NOSEY SIBLING-! Anyway...**_

_**THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE STORY FINALE! **_

_**I put a piece of my heart into this last chappie... I would've put a piece of my soul into it but I already promised it to my cousin. Lol, -J/K-**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Black Wolf of Dreams**_

_**-My cuz-**_

_**Anyway, on the last chapter I put -**Then his sides started to pain from his growing claws**-... I forgot to put that Inuyasha grabbed onto his sides when he felt his stomach burn. My bad... **_

_**Oh, and don't worry... After this fic, I'm starting another one. Totally original too... At least to my knowledge.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_--------------------_

_Recap_

_Naraku let out a laugh as Inuyasha let out yells of pain to keep his sanity from slipping._

_Then Inuyasha's sides started to pain from his growing claws. He could feel his fangs grow with pain as crimson filled his eyes. He was turning into his full fledged demon state. Inuyasha turned his head towards the sound. He could barely see through the redness in his eyes._

_"I... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked._

The one thought that echoed in Inuyasha's mind before his human half finally slipped from his demon half was..

_-No!...-_

Inuyasha could no longer feel pain, but only pure anger. The scent of worry and innocence hit Inuyasha's nose like rock, but oh how he loved that smell in his demon state. It made his taste buds pour with saliva, but what he enjoyed best was seeing the blood and exploring the carcass of every new prey he came upon.

Inuyasha was on his knees on the ground and staring at what was in front of him, imagining what he would do to her. Inuyasha ran his toung over his fangs and on his gumline, licking up the blood that was slowly dripping from his transformation. He grinned showing one of his fangs that hung over his bottom lip.

Hastily getting up, he ran to Kagome as fast as he could. Before she could react, he was behind her gripping her neck with a ferocious force. She let out a high pitched gasp and then brought up her hands to try and pull Inuyasha's elbow out from under her neck. Inuyasha let out a small, short chuckle at the struggle Kagome was putting on. She could hardly breath, let alone move.

Inuyasha took one of his hands and started clawing on her back. He used single strokes with one finger because he figured it was torture enough. After struggled gasps and frequent tears, Inuyasha finally shoved the rest of claw into Kagome's back and moved sideways. Leaving a single claw mark on her back.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome, causing her to drop to the floor struggling for air. Inuyasha walked around to the other side of Kagome and bent down to look into her face. He raised a claw and Kagome flinched, huddling into a ball, waiting to feel even more pain... But felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha growling towards something. She wasn't exactly sure, but she had a guess.

He ran off, leaving Kagome laying on the floor still heavily breathing and crying.

-----

_-SHIT!-_ Naraku thought jumping backwards to avoid Inuyasha's claw. Naraku couldn't understand it, why was Inuyasha coming after him? Why wasn't he attacking Kagome?

Inuyasha swung violantly at Naraku, missing every swing, but after many swings, Inuyasha finally got lucky on one. Naraku's baboon pelt fell off and fell all the way down to the ground, causing Naraku to fall down. Pushing on a tree branch, Inuyasha lurched downwards toward Naraku and tackled him. There was a bone cracking sound and a scream from Naraku.

Inuyasha sat upright and started slashing the hell out of Naraku's face, causing blood and pieces of skin to fly everywhere. Naraku's screams could be heard all over the forest. Inuyasha continued slashing at Naraku's face then started downwards towards his neck, snapping it and pinching the skin until it ripped and spewed in his hands.

The feeling felt great in Inuyashas hands. Inuyasha got up and took breaths and with each relaxing breath, he felt his fangs and claws to go inwards. His vision went from completely red to hazy and blurred. Whne he finally understood where he was standing, he looked down at the corpse that was once a living breathing Naraku.

He looked at his claws and saw the blood that covered it. Inuyasha gasped.

"KAGOME!"

He ran to the way he thought she was, and tripped over Naraku's baboon pelt, cracking its skull. He look at what he tripped on and noticed the one thing he was looking for!

He raced towards Kagome's scent, which was covered with blood, and found her. He looked down at her form and looked at her blood soaked back.

_-Her wound reopenned...-_ Inuyasha thought worriedly.

He picked her up gently, hearing a gentle gasp from her.

" You're back... to normal..." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha merely nodded and ran towards kaede's village. He ran quickly and softly through the forest. Hoping... Wishing... But then he stopped. The scent of Kaede's blood cycled through his nose. Running quickly, he took left and right turns through the forest. Ever since that one night he went to go see Kikyo, it was as if his life was one giant wave. Good things and bad things happening.

He stopped at Kaede who was bleeding horrible next to a horse. Around her laid lots of the village men dead.

"I...Inu...Yasha?.." Kaede said wearily.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Inuyasha said.

Kaede was damaged badly, but only had a couple broken bones and a deep wound. Hopefully she wasn't bleeding internally. Inuyasha set Kagome down into a standing position and made her climb onto his back. He grabbed Kaede carefully off the forest floor, trying not to move her, and headed towards the village. It was a lot of hell... Plain hell... But he kept hoping for the best.

He knew there was only one shot at this, but he still hoped and wished...

-----

A lot had happened in a short time... But to Inuyasha, it felt like an eternity. Finally stopping at Kaede's hut, he set Kaede down on the floor along with Kagome.

"Kaede I have..." Inuyasha never finished.

He noticed Kaede and Kagome asleep... He huffed and sat down next to Kagome. Finally... Peace... He wanted to wake Kaede up, but knew that it would be best for her to rest... Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly. Trying to stay awake... But his transformation had wore him out... He slowly... Slowly... Slowly drifted to sleep...

--------------------

Awaking instantly, Inuyasha looked at Kaede and Kagome still sleeping... It was around afternoon, Inuyasha guessed, when he awoke. He opened his eyes wide.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha said.

Kaede woke up and shot up, hurting her left arm and her left leg. She let out a grunt and realised what had happened.

"How di-..." Kaede started to ask.

"I HAVE THE LEAVES!" Inuyasha yelled.

There was a brief silence and Kaede started to cry tears of joy and sorrow. Sorrow for what had happened to Kagome and joy that Kagome would finally be cured. Kagome had woken up and just stared. Kaede forced herself up and started gathering everything as quick as possible.

_-I'll skip all the boring details-_

It came down to the final step, Kaede double check to make sure the leaves were punded good enough and poured the small drops into the small pot.There was a loud fiz then a loud pop. The fusion of blue-gray liquid in the pot turned to a mystical purple. There was silence and Kaede looked hard at the mixture. She put out the fire underneath it and then continued to stare. The light purple inside the pot turned darker and darker and darker until it finally stopped.

Kaede let out a sigh and poured the now dark purple mix into two small cups. In one cup she added a pinch of some small herbs and sprinkled them into the mix of one cup. She patiently waited until the cup cooled down until it was warm then gave the cup with the herbs to Kagome.

"Go on child, drink up." Kaede said almost forcefully.

Kagome chugged the drink and set it down. She felt this warm feeling inside and felt her eyes droop. Her head spiraled and she plopped backwards onto the pillow. Kagome took the second cup and poured it carefully over her deep gnash in her back.

Kaede finally finished and stepped outside with Inuyasha.

"Is she... Ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai. She will be fine Inuyasha." Kaede said nicely. "She just needs time to rest."

----------

_After a week of healing, for both Kagome and Inuyasha, and proper burials for Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala, the full moon stage had completed its phase. Kagome had recieved all her memory back and the wound in her back has almost completely healed. It was time for Inuyasha to keep up to his promise..._

The sun was going to set in the west in a few hours... Giving Inuyasha enough time. Tonight was the night. He had been thinking of it all this time... He steadily walked over to Kaede's hut, where kagome was, and walked in.

"K-Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Well, I have to show you something." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and got up to walk outside. Picking her up bridal style, Inuyasha swept off. Kagome had asked and asked where he was taking her, but he just merely said he promised. After countless hours, Inuyasha finally stumbled upon a gorgeous spot. A field of flowers spread across the plain. It looked absolutely beautiful. The flowers were spread everywhere on the terrain, as far as the eye could see. There were huge, old trees with a circle of grass spread out from under each one as if put there on purpouse.

The smell was perfect and the wind gave a slight tug at their faces, cooling them both off. Inuyasha set Kagome down, giving her a chance to let her eyes explore at the glorious treasure chest.

"Inuyasha... This is... Beautiful!" kagome said turning around and hugging him. She looked up at him. "When did you promise to take me here?" Kagome asked.

"When you were still sick." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome said dreamly.

"If you think this is amazing... Watch this." Inuyasha said taking a couple steps backwards.

Inuyasha stood there looking into Kagome's eyes. The sun behind him started to set and darkness was slowly starting to take over. Inuyasha's hair turned from white turn a slight dark blue to pure black. Kagome watched his eyes transform from his amazing blazing amber to almost pure black. She watched all of him and noticed that for a split second there was a golden glow that appeared and faded around him.

There also seemed to be a change from his usual aura.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, hugging him deeply.

Inuyasha hugged back, the memories of dear friends rushing through them both.

Colors of pink, orange, yellow, and violet were the colors the sunset had left after its dismissance. Giving a sign of each of their friends favorite colors.

Pink for Sango...

Orange for Shippo...

Yellow for Kilala...

and Violet for Miroku...

But in the end, Inuyasha and Kagome lived a happy ending together in prosperity.

_**The End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading my story, look for a new story here soon... Within 1-4 weeks. I know this last chapter kind've sucked but I'm doing this last chapter quickly. So spelling errors and suckiness may occur. I was gonna write a lemon but decided not too. Again, I'm so sorry if this last chapter sucked... But look out for a new story soon.**_

_**I would love to say individual names of who I'd like to thank... But I thank all of you. 100 reviews for a 9 chapter story is really pleasing to me.**_

_**THANKS AGAIN!**_

_**Signed-**_

_**Zach**_


End file.
